Marc21 Crib Sheet for Copy Cataloguers
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Return to Home Page *Return to list of Marc21 crib sheets (Examples from: Library of Congress: Marc21 concise format for bibliographic data. 05.02.07) #When doing the orders leave as Not contribute unless dealing with additional copies when we use 'Local protect – not contribute. #When doing reports, pc, cs books or any editing of records then it is recommended we use Local protect – not contribute. Leader: ''' Record status: '''n (new record) or c''' (copied record). Type of record: '''a language material. Bibligraphical level: m''' monograph. '''008 (Anything mentioned in 008 needs to be mentioned in body of record too.) *1 Only use if not text. *2Fill this out for poetry, fiction etc rather than putting genre in a 6XX field 020 ## 'ISBN '''040 '''If it is a new record Talis will automatically add $aIE-LiU, if it is an edited record Talis will add $dIE-LiU at the end of the row when you press 'save'. '''1XX ' Name beginning with forename: :100 0# $aJohn$bII Comnenus,$cEmperor of the East,$d1088-1143. Name beginning with surname: :100 1# $aWard, Humphrey,$cMrs.,$d1851-1920. Corporate name, jurisdiction: :110 1# $aPennsylvania.$bState Board of Examiners of Nursing Home Administrators. Corporate name, in direct order: :110 2# $aScientific Society of San Antonio (1904- ) '''240 Uniform title$lLang (Use if translation) 240 14 $aThe Pickwick papers.$lFrench 245 Title proper :$bother title information.$nNumber of part/section of a work,$pName of part/section of a work /$cstatement of responsibility ; subsequent statement of responsibility. Indicator 1: 0 = no 100 field 1 = 100 field present Indicator 2: Leave blank 245 00 $aLove from Joy :$bletters from a farmer's wife.$nPart III,$p1987-1995, At the bungalow. 245 10 $aHow to play chess /$cKevin Wicker ; with a foreword by David Pritchard ; illustrated by Karel Feuerstein. 245 10 $aHigh dependency nursing care :$bobservation, intervention and support /$cedited by Tina Moore and Philip Woodrow with Sarah Coulling''' ... al.. '''246 varying form of title. This is a repeatable field, which is good for video materials. 246 1# $iAugmented title:$aDevelopment of electro-optical laser velocimeter system for flame studies 250 Edition statement /$bstatement of responsibility relating to edition. 250 ## $a4th ed. /$brevised by J.G. Le Mesurier and E. McIntosh, Repr. with corrections. 260 Place ;$asecond or subsequent named place if in Ireland :$bpublisher,$cdate. 260 ## $aNew York, N.Y. :$bElsevier,$c1984. 260 ## $aNew York ;$aDublin :$bSpringer Verlag,$c1977. 300 No. of volumes and/or pagination :$b illustrative matter ;$csize 300 ## $a11 vol. :$bill., plates, ports. ;$c24 cm. 300 ## $axviii, 320 p. ;$c32 cm. 4XX Series ;$v number 440 A series statement consisting of a series title alone. 440 #0 $aÖkonomische Studien ;$vBd. 22 440 #0 $aJanua linguarum.$pSeries maior,$x0075-3114 ;$v100 490 Publishers series, e.g. Penguin. However, if you want the series to be searchable on the catalogue use 440. 490 1# $aDepartment of the Army pamphlet ;$v27-50 500 General notes. 504 Bibliographical note. ''' 504 ## $aBibliography: p. 238-239 ; includes index. 504 ## $aIncludes bibliographical references. '''525 Supplements or special issues Information on the existence of supplements or special issues (usually unnamed) that are neither catalogued as separate records nor recorded in field 770 (Supplement/Special Issue Entry). 525 ##$aSeparately paged supplement accompanies v. 5. 525 ## $aAccompanied by a CD-ROM. 561 Donation note 561 ## $aFrom the collection of L. McGarry, 1948-1957.$5IE-LiU. 6XX Try to have two entries per record 600 10 names and uniform titles Personal name: 600 10 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tHamlet. Corporate name: 610 10 $aFrance.$tConstitution (1946) 610 20 $aBritish Library.$kManuscript.$nArundel 384. 650 subject added entry--topical term 650 #0 $aReal property$zMississippi$zTippah County$vMaps. 651 0 -subject added entry--geographic name 651 #0$aRussia$xHistory$vMaps. 7XX Added entry House Rule: Do not use subfield $t. ' 700 Personal Name:' 700 1# $aVerez Peraza, Elena,$d1919- 700 1# $aBeethoven, Ludwig van,$d1770-1827.$tSonatas,$mpiano.$kSelections. ' 710 Corporate Name: ' 710 1# $aAlgeria.$tTreaties, etc.$gEngland and Wales,$d1682 Apr. 20. 710 2# $aWGBH (Television station : Boston, Mass.) ' 740 Uncontrolled related/analytical title:' 740 02 $aUncle Vanya. 740 02$aDissolution of the family unit.$pDivorce, separation, and annulment. CDB Return to Home Page From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.